Baby, Don't Cry
by byunberries
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Namun, kenyataan kadang mempermainkan kita sebercanda itu. CHANBAEK. YAOI. This short fic is dedicated for #614everwithchanbaek .


**byunberries**

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol Rate : T

Warning : for everybody who are a homophobic and not support chanbaek as a gay, please just stop here and close this story. SAINT ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE. Thanks.

Note : cerita adalah flashback sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Namun, kenyataan kadang mempermainkan kita sebercanda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuharap, Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk memutar waktu.

Akan kubawa dia lari sebelum mereka membuka pintu kamar itu.

Aku yang salah, akulah si pendosa.

Akulah yang pertama menawarkan cinta, menawarkan cinta yang juga beracun.

Tapi Tuhan, inikah balasanmu untuk pendosa sepertiku?

Kau merenggut matahariku, kebahagiaanku, senyumanku, semangatku, –singkatnya, hidupku.

Akulah yang harusnya mereka hukum, Namun mengapa? Mengapa mereka membawa matahariku? Mengapa mereka tega melukai kesayanganku?

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak jatuh saat kenyataan ini menampar kami telak.

Aku berusaha berjanji padanya bahwa ialah yang akan kubawa ke altar nanti, yang akan kuikat menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku.

Tapi sekali lagi, kadang kenyataan memang sebercanda itu.

Ia mengambilmu di depan mataku.

Sayang, kumohon katakan.

Bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis?

.

 ** _14 June 1890_**

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau memberikan semua perasaanmu untukku? Berjuanglah bersamaku." aku melihat diriku mengatakan hal itu, betapa gugupnya aku.

"Tentu pangeranku, apapun untuk kita." sayang, tak tahukah betapa lega hati ini mengetahui kau mau memperjuangkan cinta kita. Betapa aku merasa teramat bahagia saat pujaan hatiku yang selalu kupikirkan di sela kesibukanku sekarang menjadi milikku.

 ** _6 May 1891_**

"A-aah! Ahh~ C-Chanyeol-hh..." ingatkah kau percintaan kita untuk yang pertamakalinya? Di ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas, ulang tahunmu bulan lalu. Kau sungguh indah sayang.

Setelah hari itu tak ada lagi pertemuan kita tanpa bercinta. Karena dari awal aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa tak akan 'menyentuh'mu sebelum kau menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Tapi pillow talk adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Disaat pasangan lainnya akan membicarakn hal indah setelah bercinta, kau akan membicarakan hal yang akan membuatmu menangis.

"Chanyeolie, dua bulan menuju pernikahanmu dengan Puteri Wendy. Haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Tidak baby, kita sudah sejauh ini. Tunggulah, aku akan menceraikan ia secepat yang aku bisa. Kumohon tetaplah di sampingku."

Dan akan berakhir dengan kau yang menangis di pelukanku. Menyadarkanku bahwa hubungan gelap ini menyakitimu perlahan.

 ** _1 June 1891_**

"Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa tanggal pernikahan dimajukan?!" sungguh aku sangat murka saat itu.

Pernikahan ini seharusnya dilakukan pada 14 Juli 1891! Namun undangan sial ini menuliskan 14 Juni 1891.

"Pernikahanmu dimajukan Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin kau menikahi Puteri Wendy secepatnya. Tak ada penolakan! Ini perintah." dan aku mengingat bagaimana tak berdayanya aku saat eommaku yang adalah seorang Ratu Korea Selatan saat ini, memberiku perintah seperti itu.

Namun tanggal itu.. hari jadiku yang pertama dengan Baekhyun. bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya dengan menikahi gadis lain yang tak kucintai saat hari itu merupakan hari jadiku yang pertama dengan pria yang teramat kucinta?

 ** _7 June 1891_**

Undangan pernikahan itu akhirnya sampai kepadamu.

"Begitukah Chan? Dimajukan dan kau tak mencoba mengabariku.."

"Sayang maafkan aku. Aku tak sanggup memberitahumu, aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin sedih. Itu hari jadi kita yang pertama."

"Hmm.. Aku tak apa, selamat atas pernikahanmu pangeranku." kau mengatakannya dengan tersenyum tulus, aku benci itu!

"Namun pangeranku, maukah kau berjanji akan memelukku satu malam terakhir sebelum kurelakan dirimu untuk orang lain?" jika kutahu akan berakhir seperti ini, akan kutolak dengan tegas permintaanmu hari itu sayang.

"Tentu Baekhyunie. Kita akan merayakan satu tahun hari jadi kita tepat pada pukul 12 malam berdua, di kamarku." Senyum secerah matahari favoritku akhirnya kembali setelah aku mengeluarkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Dan baby, aku hanya 'sementara' untuk orang lain. Aku, tubuhku, jiwa dan ragaku, serta hatiku, seluruhnya milikmu."

"Tentu Pangeran Chanyeol. You are the king of my heart, body and soul, too."

Malam itu, kita kembali memadu kasih hingga fajar menjemput.

 ** _13 June 1891 04.00 pm_**

"Baekhyunie, pakailah baju ini agar orang-orang tak curiga." Aku memberimu baju pelayan kerajaan kemarin.

"Terima kasih yeol, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti bajuku."

Sepanjang perjalanan kau gugup, takut jika ada yang mencurigaimu. Namun untungnya, kita selamat dari para penjaga kerajaan dan di sinilah kita, di kamar Pangeran Korea Selatan yang tak lain adalah aku—Park Chanyeol.

Aku menepati janjiku untuk memelukmu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.00, yang mana merupakan hari jadi kita yang pertama.

"Saranghae Chanyeolie. Aku tak tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa dicintai pria sepertimu."

"Nado saranghae Baekhyunie, aku lebih beruntung." dan perlahan bibirku pun menyapa bibir tipismu dengan lembut. Yang tak kuketahui, itulah ciuman terakhir kita di hari jadi kita ini.

 ** _14 June 1891 06.00 am_**

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari menerpa wajahku yang tak tertutup selimut. Aku meraba samping tempat tidurku. Betapa kagetnya aku saat ranjang di sampingku kosong. Aku mencari Baekhyun—yang seharusnya ada di sisi tempat tidurku yang kosong—di seluruh penjuru kamar. Tapi ia tak ada di manapun!

Aku segera keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaannya. Dan saat aku membuka pintu, pelayan yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kamarku langsung terdiam dan menatapku aneh.

"Ada apa?" bodohnya aku masih bertanya seperti itu.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia Pangeran, namun Yang Mulia Ratu menyampaikan, saat anda sudah bangun anda di harap menuju ke taman belakang kerajaan. Saya permisi."

Yang kudapati di taman belakang kerajaan adalah kau, duniaku, matahariku, permataku, cintaku tersungkur di dekat kaki Eomma dan Appa ku serta Puteri Wendy dengan tanpa baju bagian atas dan badan penuh memar serta darah akibat cambukan.

Dibelakangmu tampak seorang pelayanan terus menyambuk tubuh mulusmu yang selalu kudekap.

Otakku terasa tak berfungsi barang sesaat, aku masih bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

Barulah saat aku mendengar teriakan kesakitanmu, aku tersadar kau sedang disiksa.

"Eommonim! Aboenim! Hentikan!" seketika semua mata tertuju kepadaku, namun tidak denganmu. Badanmu terkulai lemas dan bahkan matamu pun tertutup.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini Chanyeol-ah. Dia menggodamu, membuatmu menidurinya disaat seharusnya hari ini kau menikahi Puteri Wendy. Aku mendapatinya tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu saat pagi tadi akan membangunkanmu." itu suara eommaku. Sungguh aku kecewa padanya.

Itukah alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak ada disampingku saat aku tebangun? Aku tak peduli! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyunku. Aku berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah terkapar lemas. Segera saja kupeluk badannya yang dipenuhi memar.

"S-sayang? Kau bisa dengar aku? Sayang bangunlah!" aku tak pernah setakut ini melihatmu menutup mata.

"C-chan..yeol? uhuk k-kau kah i..ituh-hh?"

"Ya sayang! Bertahanlah. Kumohon, jangan menutup matamu."

"Chanyeol! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkirlah dari hadapan si jalang itu!" ayahku menarik lenganku keras hingga Baekhyun yang ada di dekapanku kembali jatuh ke tanah.

"Yeol.." namun kau memanggilku. Tak kupedulikan ayahku, aku kembal berlutut untuk mendekap mu—duniaku.

"M-mari kita akhiri ini, a..aku lelah y-yeol.." kau membisikkan kata kata itu dengan lemah.

"Tidak Baek! Kau sudah berjanji!" air mataku mulai mendesak keluar.

"M-maaf..maafkan aku yeol, aku s-sungguh uhuk.. lelah."

Kau mendekatkan bibirmu ketelingaku sebelum akhirnya kau terkulai dengan nyawa yang tak lagi ada pada tubuh indahmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andai aku adalah lelaki yang berbeda, Berharap semua ini hanyalah lelucon.

Akan kuhapus semua lukamu dengan cinta ini.

Percaya akan satu sama lain,

kita menautkan takdir ini, mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi sekarang,

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berakhir. Seperti sinar matahari saat kau tersenyum, keindahan yang tidak bisa di biaskan.

Kata-kata yang berakhir pedih, meruntuhkan pertahananku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14 Juni 1891, tepat satu tahun kita bersama dan kau meninggalkanku dipelukanku setelah kau membisikkan kata-kata terakhirmu,

 _"Sayang, kumohon jangan menangis malam ini. Aku mencintaimu."_

Lalu kau meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Sayang, kumohon katakan.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menangis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan terpancar dari matamu, Malam sunyi yang berlalu penuh kesakitan. Saat mentari pagi menyapa,

Sinar mentari yang mengingatkanku padamu,

Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya terjatuh.

 **End.**

_

Nb:

안녕~ aku kembali lagi membawa fanfic untuk ikut merayakan #614everwithchanbaek ! Happy Chanbaek day uri Appa and Daddy..

Maafkan kalau cerita ini terkesan maksa dan nggak nyambung, karena lagi nggak ada ide tapi kupaksakan buat fic untuk ikut merayakan 614 day ini ㅠ_ㅠ

Oh iya, The Other Side of The Door akan aku update setelah lebaran yaa~

Last, review juseyooo'ㅅ'


End file.
